For a slide fastener fixed to clothes or shoes, etc., when a wearer of the clothes or shoes is in movement, it is needed to prevent the pull tab of the slide fastener from swinging, the reason for which is: due to the swinging of the pull tab and knocking the body of the slider, it is possible to generate harsh sounds, in addition, scratches will be produced on the pull tab or the slider body and the coating will be peeled.
In order to solve the above problem, Patent Document 1 provides a slide fastener, the slider of which comprises a slider body and a pull tab rotatably supported on the slider body. The pull tab comprises a window part and left and right snapping flakes protruding from the edge of the window part. The slider body comprises a first column which can be snapped with or released from the left and right snapping flakes. The snapping flakes are snapped with the first column when the pull tab is in a first posture. When the snapping flakes rotate from the first posture to a second posture, the snapping flakes are released from the first column. Also, the pull tab has a claw which enters the elements path through the hole of the slider body when the pull tab is in the first posture. Moreover, the claw is released from the elements path when the pull tab is in the second posture.
Patent Document 1: CN102014685A.